


Muffins in the Morning

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [22]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Baking, Cheek Kisses, Domme/Sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fake Marriage, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Muffins, Neck Kissing, Undercover as Married, characters are aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Landon's making breakfast for his new wife, Lizzie takes what she wants.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Muffins in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I so wanted to name this Undercover Lovers but I resisted. Please Enjoy!

Landon is making muffins but not just any muffins. He’s making Lizzie muffins.This muffins that he knows she secretly likes but refuses to tell him. If he remembers correctly last time he gave her some she called these muffins “Muffins of Desperation.”

He doesn’t doesn’t know why she called them that and won’t ask. It probably had something to do with the fact that he’d baked them and gave them to her before asking her to go undercover at a fancy new highrise in the city that apparently had supernatural things going on. Or that’s what he overheard from Dr. Saltzman.

And he had made the muffins in his attempt to woo her into being his fake wife because apparently the Skypoint highrise only took married or about to be married couples.

Lizzie had just stared at him in shock when he’d asked. Half bitten muffin in her hand

“Why?” She’d asked

So he told her it was to, For once be the hero and prove to Hope that he was dating material.”

“Why not ask Hope.”

Landon had thought about asking Hope but then that would ruin everything because Hope would definitely save the day with her powers, and asking Josie was just a terrible idea because she was refusing to talk to him due to the fact that they were no longer dating.

There had been that skeptical look in her eyes and he was wondering if she was going to say no but she said yes.

So here he was a week after that talk making breakfast for his wife because it was a nice thing to do. There was also the fact that there were a bunch of cameras watching them twenty four seven but that wasn’t a valid reason.

Landon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize she was in the room until she had wrapped her arms around him. He only jumped slightly.

Damn Phoenix power’s why couldn’t they come with super hearing or smell, he’d be way less jumpy then.

“Sorry.” she said, “Didn’t mean to scare you”  
“No worries.” Landon said moving away from Lizzie’s grasp to check the oven. “I was just in the groove. You know how I get.”

Lizze didn’t say anything as he watched her move to the kitchen table. She looked pretty this morning in a blue silk slip and matching housecoat with her long blonde hair in pale morning sunlight.

“Muffins, will be done in a little bit.” Landon said, “Can I get you anything while we wait?”

“Coffee would be nice.” She said as she sat down, a slight bored expression on her face. 

That bored look on Lizzie’s face was planned, he knew. She was planning something. So as he made her coffee, just the way she liked it because he’d watched her take her morning coffee for years now, Landon hoped it wasn’t something that ruined their cover.

He brought the coffee over to her, careful not to spill anything. He knew she was particular about these things. And as her pale pink nails wrapped around the warm cup he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Later on he’d tell himself it was for the camera but Landon knew what it was really about. It was because he had wanted to do it. 

She froze when he did that slight brush of his chapped lips against her warm check so he was surprised when he turned around back toward the counter to hear. “Mr. Landon Kirby, that is not the right way to kiss your wife good morning.”

“What?” he asked, he said turning his head to look at her, he could feel his face flushing.

“Come back over here and kiss me for real.” Lizzie said, putting down her cup.

He stood frozen back to her.. Maybe if he played it off she would drop it. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

Landon heard her sigh, then the scrap of a chair, then suddenly he was being yanked back to the table.

Landon landed in Lizzie’s lap, their hands clasped together, “Well, I guess since you won’t give me what I want I guess have to take it.”

He felt himself blush harder the thought of Lizzie taking control thrilled him. 

“May I kiss you?” Lizzie whispered in his ear

The way it probably looked from the camera was that a wife was telling her husband naughty things.

Lizzie pulled away and they stared at each other for a second. All Landon could do was nod.

“Is that a yes?”

Landon stuttered out his answer.

“Okay, where do you want me to kiss you?”

God, one day please give him the power to resist beautiful women who could tear him apart if they wanted to, he thought as he glanced away from Lizzie and up toward the ceiling fan.

“Landon?” She queried, running her fingers through his curls.

Man he was such a goner, “Um, anywhere’s good, Honey.”

The nickname didn’t faze her like he thought it. She just smiled softly at him.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Mrs. Kirby.” Landon said

She flushed a soft pink then, before smirking and attacking his neck. Lizzie applied just the right amount of pressure to make him moan.

She seemed satisfied with herself when she pulled back. “That’ll probably bruise.” She said her fingers still playing gently with his hair, “Everyone will soon know you belong to me and you won’t be able to deny it.”

The oven beeped, “Now go get my muffins.” Lizzie said 

“Yes Ma'am” He said smiling at her and went to fetch them.


End file.
